


Waiting out the rain

by IcyTouch



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff I guess, Just an excuse for some porn, M/M, Rainy Days, Smh forgive me, Worry, lots and lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: The rain bit into every fiber of Koujakus body, but he didn't even feel the coldness or the water soaking his clothes and hair. All of his thoughts were fixated on Noiz. He would need to teach that bratty kid a lesson once he found him!





	Waiting out the rain

There was no response when Koujaku put down his katana and called his usual "I'm home!", but that was nothing new. Maybe the brat was asleep or working or listening to music so loud he couldn't even hear him. So Koujaku quickly checked the living room and then headed up the stairs to look for Noiz. But when he entered the bedroom, he was met with open curtains and that was the moment his brows furrowed and he scowled slightly. He would always open the curtains and shake Noiz awake in the morning before he left, but the younger man usually drew them shut again and slept in. So since the curtains were open, it was no real surprise for Koujaku when he fond the bed empty.

He decided to give the bathroom a once-over, just in case Noiz was in the shower. But the second floor was completely abandoned. Koujaku frowned. Damn this kid. Playing hide and seek with him? He walked down the stairs, checking the kitchen and the bathroom at the end of the hallway, but it didn't look like Noiz was home at all. Koujakus eyes darkened slightly when he passed the big window in the living room. It had been raining all day long, more or less heavily. Most citizen just stayed at home and those who needed to go to work hurried down the streets with umbrellas and hoods. Not even the Rib-Gangs were out today and stayed inside, hoping for a change in the weather.

Koujaku had opened his shop directly at Black Needle today, bringing Mizuki a bunch of squealing and giggling customers waiting for a haircut while the rain was shattering down on the streets. It had been a relaxing day, having not as many customers as always but enough to get money for another week or two. Depended on how fast Noiz decided to empty the fridge this time. The thought of his lover always brought that special smile on his lips the ladies noticed with gruff, but Mizuki just laughed at him and said that he still acted like a lovestruck teenager after almost three years. Yeah, maybe Mizuki was right, but it wasn't a bad thing, was it? Koujaku bit his lips and tried to focus his thoughts again. Now, where could Noiz be?

He sighed and picked up his coil. Tapping one of the white beads on his wrist, he activated the small screen and scrolled through his contact list. Clicking onto the button with Noiz' image, he swiped it to the right to start a call. Maybe Noiz was really just messing around with him and the ringing of his coil would give him away. But the house remained silent like before. Koujaku nervously tapped one finger against the window pane while he waited for Noiz to answer the call. But after a few more rings, he automatically got sent to voicemail.

"Damn it!", he cursed under his breath. "Where could he be? Did he go for a walk in this weather?"

He brushed one hand through his hair absent-mindedly and suddenly saw something on the small table next to the couch. It was Noiz bracelet - or better, his coil. Damn. Koujaku remembered gently pulling it from Noiz' wrist yesterday and shutting it off to prevent that the constant calls disturbed them again. A light blush spread across his face when he remembered the last night, but he forced himself to stop these thoughts. There were more important things to take care of. He left the living room and just when he entered the hallway, he noticed that Noiz' green boots were missing. So he was out after all. But where? Koujaku frowned worriedly but when he spotted the jacket of the younger man still lying on the dresser, he almost choked on his own breath. This dumb, stupid brat! Simply walking outside in a T-Shirt on a day like this! But rather than angry, Koujaku was worried and scared out of his wits. Noiz probably didn't feel the coldness, but that didn't mean it couldn't make him sick, walking around in the rain like an idiot without even a jacket on. Without much thinking, Koujaku grabbed his keys and Noiz' coat and went out to find his little runaway.

 

The rain bit into every fiber of Koujakus body, but he didn't even feel the coldness or the water soaking his clothes and hair. All of his thoughts were fixated on Noiz. He would need to teach that bratty kid a lesson once he found him! Gritting his teeth, he nudged Beni awake, who sat on his shoulder. The little bird ruffled its feathers angrily.

"What are we doing out here again?", he squeaked.

Koujaku just shook his head.

"Not important. Beni, get me all routes I usually walk with Noiz and a list of his favourites places to pass time."

The red sparrow cocked his head to the side.

"Got yourself a little stray, didn't you?", he mocked Koujaku, but the blackhaired man wasn't in the mood for his Allmates bickering.

"Damn, Beni, can't you just do what you're told to?", he snapped at the sparrow.

That earned him an angry peck to the shoulder, but at least the little bird obeyed this time and soon, the data was transferred to Koujakus coil. He pulled up the routes he still needed to check and walked down the street.

 

After a few hours, the rain got even more heavy and Koujaku hadn't catched a glimpse of Noiz. His heart was beating rapidly and the sickness of fear, of simply _not knowing_ slowly but surely started to drag him into madness. The only sound in his ears was the shattering of the rain against the concrete and so he flinched in surprise when someone suddenly touched his arm.

"Aoba!"

The bluehaired male cocked his head to the side, smiling.

"Hey Koujaku! What's up? I called your name like... five times?"

The older man would've smiled at his friend and told him that he was just a little spaced out today if he weren't so damn worried for Noiz.

"I'm sorry, Aoba. I really don't have time right now. You don't happen to have seen the shitty brat?"

Aoba frowned.

"Noiz? No, I didn't see him today. Why though? You seem so tensed up."

Koujaku gritted his teeth.

"I came home and he was not there. He's left his coil in the living room and his boots are missing."

The hazel eyes of the bluehaired man widened.

"He went out without telling you where he'd gone? That's unusual for him..."

Koujaku nodded and watched as Beni spread his wings to fly over to Ren who poked his head out of the messenger bag. Nestling himself into Rens fluffy fur, Beni stared at Koujaku.

"He's going completely crazy over this kid", he chimed. "It's been four hours and he's still not giving up and simply going home."

Aoba stared at the small red bird and then, his eyes wandered back to Koujaku.

"Four hours? Really?"

Koujaku shrugged.

"Maybe. I didn't keep an eye on the watch. I just wanted to find him."

Aoba gently scooped up Beni in his hands and the red sparrow hopped back onto Koujakus shoulder.

"Maybe you should go home, Koujaku", the bluenette stated softly. "He's probably back home by now and waiting for you."

Koujakus shoulders slumped.

"You think so?"

Aoba nodded.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure."

The blackhaired man smiled weakly.

"Well, you're probably right. If he isn't, I can just go back out looking for him."

 

Strolling down the streets, Koujaku went over the thought again. Yes, Noiz was most likely back home by now, wherever he'd been. When he passed a particular alley, Koujaku stopped shortly. He could pay a quick visit to Mizuki, asking if he could use the tattoo parlor again if it kept raining tomorrow. Walking down the narrow street, he spotted Black Needle from afar. Sighing, he pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of Mizuki leaning on the counter, chatting away with a particular young man in black jeans and a green T-Shirt, piercings glistening in the warm light. As soon as Mizuki spotted him, a relieved smile spread across his face.

"Koujaku, there you are! Thank god, I thought something happened to you!"

The blackhaired man gritted his teeth when Noiz flashed him a lazy grin.

"Yo, old man! Took you long enough!"

Koujaku turned towards Mizuki and scowled.

"Something happened to _me_?! _He_ is the one I've been looking for since four hours straight because he wasn't at home!"

Mizuki snickered.

"Hold on, Koujaku, you're probably getting it wrong. Noiz wanted to pick you up from work, but you left earlier today, so you must've somehow ran past eachother. Because when _you_ left, _he_ came in, asking for you. I said you already headed home and he wanted to leave again, but then I noticed that he was completely drenched. I offered him to stay here and wait out the rain, or at least until it wasn't so heavy anymore."

Koujaku looked from his best friend to his lover and back. Taking a deep breath, he smiled weakly.

"Fine, I understand. Thanks Mizuki."

Walking over to the bar, he gave Noiz a light smack.

"Shitty brat. You always forget your coil. I was worried!"

Noiz looked up at him and shrugged, but his cheeks were flushed slightly. Koujaku sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy that you're okay", he whispered and wrapped his arms around Noiz.

The younger man purred contendly and nestled closer against Koujaku.

 

"You can't go out on days like this. At least not without a thick hoodie or your coat, understood? You may not feel how cold it is, but you can still get sick."

Koujaku entwined his fingers with Noiz' and the blond scooted closer. He hadn't talked much since they left Black Needle together, but his unusual clingy behaviour was his way of saying Sorry. Koujaku knew him since three years and everytime Noiz messed up something, he'd be much more affectionate until he was sure that Koujaku wasn't mad at him anymore. The blackhaired man smiled softly and led Noiz up to the house. Opening the door, he waited until the blond had slipped past him and followed him inside. A comfortable warmth welcomed them and Koujaku sighed in relief that Noiz was fine.

"Do you want something hot to drink or something to eat?", he called out to Noiz who had slipped into the living room.

"No", was the short answer.

Koujaku sighed.

"Well, you have to eat something for dinner. Is soup okay?"

Noiz didn't complain and Koujaku took it as a Yes. He reached down to turn on the stove when suddenly two arms wrapped around him from behind. He smiled and put his hands over Noiz' slender fingers.

"Hey. What's up?"

The blond whined softly and buried his face in between Koujakus shoulderblades. Sighing contently, the blackhaired man turned around and wrapped his arms around the younger male. Tipping his chin up, he locked their lips and Noiz leaned up into the touch. What started as a single kiss soon turned into a makeout-session and they couldn't keep their hands off of eachother. Just in time before things got out of hand, Koujaku broke their kiss.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?", he whispered, his hands sliding through Noiz' hair.

The younger male wrapped his arms around his neck and stole another kiss from him.

"Don't make me beg for it, old man."

"Hmmm... Wouldn't have thought of that. But now that you mention it, it sounds pretty nice to have you beg for me", Koujaku whispered, nipping at the soft skin of Noiz' slender neck.

The blond shivered at the deep, husky baritone and had to choke back a moan while Koujaku trailed lovebites down his jaw, neck and collarbone.

"Come on, Noiz. You know and I know that you can't hold out for longer than a few minutes. It will save you some pride if you beg for it now rather than shaking and broken like you'll be in a few seconds", Koujaku whispered seductively, tracing his marks with his tounge.

Noiz clawed the black hair of his lover with one hand, steadying himself with the other and managed a taunting smirk.

"Is that a threath or a promise?"

Koujaku flashed him a smug grin.

"Depends."

Noiz shivered when the hand of the blackhaired started to push up his shirt.

"On what?", he gasped while Koujakus slender, scarred fingers caressed his chest.

"On you."

And with that, he was swept off of his feet and carried up the stairs to their bedroom. He felt the heat in his guts settle, not wanting to fade even in the slightest when Koujaku opened the door and they crashed onto the bed, tounges battling for dominance, hands working on fabric, tearing it to shreds and pushing it aside. Koujaku threw his head back and gasped when Noiz pushed up his knee from where he was lying and pressed it against his crotch.

"Brat", he muttered and leaned down to seal the lips of the younger man who grinned triumphantly.

Soon, both of them were a shaking mess and Noiz barely managed to hold himself back when Koujaku caught both of their dicks with one hand.

"What? Feels good?"

The voice of the blackhaired man was low and filled with desire while he watched Noiz writhe underneath him, bucking his hips up into Koujakus touch.

"F-Fuck you, old man!"

It was barely more than a moan and Koujaku laughed quietly. He started to stroke them both with lazy movements, watching Noiz' face change from lust to painful desire. The younger man was shaking uncontrollably and Koujaku had to bite back his own moans at how erotic Noiz looked like this. Small beads of sweat were shining on his milky-white skin, his hair was messy and his cheeks flushed.

"K-Koujaku... I... I can't..."

Noiz arched his back and bit his lips until blood trickled down his chin. Koujaku leaned down and let his tounge slide across the younger males lips, cleaning up the blood.

"It's fine. Come.", he whispered and with a stifled cry, Noiz released into his hand.

Koujaku smirked, raising his hand and licking off the remains.

"Mmm... better?", he muttered, locking lips with Noiz once more.

The blond purred in response and moved his hand down to touch Koujaku.

"I'm fine. But what about you?"

Koujaku catched his wrist and pushed his arm down on the bed again. The blond looked up at him with clouded eyes.

"Don't you want to fuck me?"

Koujaku tapped his lips gently with one finger.

"No."

He leaned down and Noiz closed his eyes while their lips moved in sync and their tounges encircled eachother. When Koujaku finally pulled away, Noiz heard him mutter something under his breath.

"I don't want to fuck you. I want to love you."

Petal soft lips brushed his neck, slid down his chest, trailed hot kisses over his sharp hipbone. Koujaku had never been so gentle and loving like in this night. Not even in that particular one when Noiz had almost died as Oval Tower crumbled down to pieces and they were still shaking after hours and hours of touching and kissing, almost crying over the fact that they both had survived. Noiz sighed softly and closed his eyes when Koujaku kissed him again, tounges wrapping around eachother. When they finally broke apart, Koujaku sat back up and grabbed the small bottle of lube from the sidetable. Noiz blinked lazily, still caught up in the haze of his climax. He watched as Koujaku opened the cap of the bottle and coated his fingers. They hadn't taken it slow since a few weeks, always high and rushed by the need of a quick release. But tonight was... different.

Koujaku gently pushed apart Noiz' legs and settled between them, his slick fingers pressing against Noiz' entrance. The blond squirmed slightly, discomfort mixing with lust when Koujakus free hand wrapped around his dick, pushing the piercings against the soft flesh just in the right places. A low chill of desire choked Noiz' spine, Koujakus fingers twisting and turning inside of him, trying to find his sweet spot. And suddenly, his vision went black and a violent shudder shook his body. When he opened his eyes again, he didn't remember what happened at all. Koujaku looked down at him with a triumphant grin.

"Feels good?"

Noiz parted his lips to ask _what exactly_ should feel good, when a sudden wave of pleasure engulfed his senses and he gasped breathlessly. Koujaku moved his hand a little further, brushing his sweet spot again. Noiz was shaking and yet he pushed back onto Koujakus fingers.

"It's... it's fine... Hurry!"

His voice came out more desperate than he planned but he couldn't care about that now. Koujaku leaned down to kiss him and slowly pulled out his fingers. Noiz spread his legs invitingly open and the blackhaired man smiled, admiring Noiz' body.

"You're fucking perfect."

With that, he lined himself up and pushed into the blond. Noiz closed his eyes at the pressure and heat and his hips instictively bucked up into Koujakus touch. The blackhaired male gasped breathlessly, but he obeyed the silent command and began to move. Noiz arched his back, purple stars and splotches exploding behind his eyelids.

"F-Fuck, Koujaku!"

He couldn't choke back the desperate cry escaping his throath and felt Koujaku grab his hand in response.

"N-Noiz..."

His voice was barely more than a husky whisper. Leaning down, he locked their lips and pryed open Noiz' lips, sliding their tounges together. It felt like he'd slept until now and had finally woken up. All of his senses were heightened and he shuddered from the sensation-overload. He tasted the salty sweat on Noiz' lips, felt his smooth skin slide against his own as they moved in a rythm, heard his lovers soft gasps and moans he didn't want him to hear.

"Noiz", he whispered feverishly, grabbing the hand of the younger man.

Noiz cracked his eyes open and his gaze met Koujakus. Ruby red mashed up with the brightest green and time seemed to stop from there on.

 

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

Noiz was curled up in Koujakus embrace, their skin still damp from the shower they'd taken a few minutes ago. Koujaku sighed and his grip around Noiz tightened.

"You don't have to apologize", he muttered. "Worrying about eachother is a thing that lovers do, isn't it?"

Noiz still didn't dare to lift his head. Koujaku pressed a gentle kiss to his neck.

"Look, I'm just glad you're fine and home again. I... I was so scared something happened to you, or worse. I thought, you may have gone out on purpose. I thought... I thought you'd left me."

His voice was a cracked whisper. Noiz turned around, his stoic expression turning into shock.

"What? Why... why would I _ever_ do that?"

Koujaku shrugged, unsure where to look.

"I thought maybe you'd found someone. Someone who can make you feel more special, can spend more time with you."

Noiz stayed silent for a few moments and when his body suddenly shook, Koujaku realized he was crying.

"Goddamn it, old man! How can you even _think_ of something like that? Didn't I tell you that you are the one and only I ever wanted to stay with? Sure, we have our differences, but... I would never leave you! I... I love you!"

Koujaku pulled him closer and gently wiped away the tears streaming down Noiz' face.

"Shhh. It's fine", he whispered. "Thank you so much for saying that. It means the world to me."

Noiz buried his face against Koujakus shoulder, still sobbing.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ think something like that again! Promise it to me!"

Koujaku smiled softly.

"Promised. And... Noiz?"

The younger man slowly lifted his head and was suddenly pulled into a tender kiss.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned for my bf's birthday because we are one hell of two Noijaku-shippers so yeah... Happy Birthday, I guess?


End file.
